


Not since I saved you

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: About Hunters And Their Angels [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he thought maybe he could be saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not since I saved you

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Not since I saved you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496432) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> It's short, and sad, and I'm sorry ... kind of.  
> Maybe someone likes it?  
> Also I'd be glad about you letting me know what you think about it or if I made any mistakes (so I can correct them) :)

And he thought maybe he could be saved. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe it wasn't. Castiel never really knew. Maybe with Dean at his side he could've been saved for good. Maybe … but he would never be able to find out now. Never in a million years.  
“I'm sorry, Dean,” he whispered and laid down the flowers to where Dean lost his life all the years ago. “I'm thinking of you all the time. Sam is too. We're both thinking of you. It's … kind of lonely in the bunker without you. But we'll manage it. We always have. We miss you-” He swallowed. “I miss you. And I hope you're fine in heaven.” He took a deep breath. “And I'm sorry I can't come to see you.” _But I'm not an angel anymore. Not since I saved you from going back to hell._


End file.
